queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary
Legendary status is a degree of power and ability that exists within the world of Queens of Adventure. To be legendary is to be capable of drawing upon the powers of creation to reshape the world. It is a level of power potential few achieve. A Legendary Queen uses this power to inspire others and improve the world around them. Through that they are themselves inspired to transcend the physical and magical limits of the Realm and change the rules of the world. Legendary Queens During the Age of Queens, a group of drag adventurers rose to Legendary status and changed the world, giving the age it's name. These queens formed or became members of the Great Houses of Drag, turning their powers into a way of life. Members of the great houses followed the inspiration of the Legendary Queens to continue to inspire and transform the world for the better. At the end of the Age of Queens, the Legendary Queens began to fall to the power of the Spreading Taint. A few of them managed to escape with members of their houses to Fire Island, where they set up the city of Glamalala. They protected a powerful artifact that may be connected to the legendary powers to reshape the world, until only one Legendary Queen was left: Dame Celia Molestrangler. When she died, the treasure was buried with her in the Obsidian Ziggurat. Worthy Successors For the thousand years after the city's founding, the descendants of the Great Houses in Glamalala upheld the beliefs and values of their forebears, and protected the island and the treasure until Worthy Successors could be found. To this end, they had an Ice Scepter, a key to one of the seals on the Ziggurat protecting a powerful artifact of the Great Houses, entrusted to the Ice Princess for her to determine who were worthy candidates. They would come to Fire Island and attempt to unseal the Ziggurat and prove their potential to be Legendary. To date, none have succeeded. The most recent group to attempt were the queens of Booty and the Hofish. After they made several poor choices, they were arrested and tried by the Glamazons. During the trial, iquirer Rigo did not believe Booty and the Hofish were worthy, and he explained their people will fight to the death to prevent those who are unworthy from entering the tomb. For the Glamazons, a worthy queen is one who: Excels in the Beautificent arts, is of extraordinary character, and has demonstrated the potential to become Legendary. A legendary queen, through mastery of their craft, draws upon the powers of creation to uplift and inspire others. There are trials, many of them executed without the candidates knowledge, that must be passed. Candidates are often observed from the moment they arrive on Fire Island. Kindness and a willingness to help others are two of the skills traits that must be proven to be considered worthy. This dedication to finding worthy queens was so great, it was a part of the basic founding myths of the Glamazon society. During the annual Glamazon Founders Festival, questions about what it means to be Legendary were part of a trivia contest activity festival goers could take in the carnival area. Legendary Actions Some humanoids and monsters have proven strong enough to be able to trigger legendary actions in battle. This includes Pirate Queen Belfry Ramshackle, who demonstrated her power during a battle with the devil Carol. It is unknown if this ability is tied to the qualifications of being a worthy queen (or are just a D&D mechanic with a similar name). World of Wonders In an alternate dimension of the multiverse, an entity that takes the shape of a Giant Floating Baby tests queens from across the multiverse to see if they have the potential to be Legendary. When greeting drag adventurers he has summoned to his World of Wonders, the baby tries to put them into contests, against each other, or against other teams of queens. Sometimes, it is the ability to work together than guides him to the conclusion that a group of queens has potential. Other times it is their triumph over other queens that seems to qualify. The Giant Baby appears to be one of many inter dimensional entities who are concerned with discovering Legendary queens, however the rest seem to play the role of audience, observing the contests, and helping to make a ruling in the end. Category:Age of Queens Category:Drag Culture